Kamen Rider Decade and the Dark Rangers
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: What do the eyes of the Destroyer See as he travels through the worlds of the Dark Rangers?
1. Prologue

Prologue~

_"What do the eyes of the Destroyer See as he travel through the worlds of the Dark Rangers?"_

Tsukasa holds a picture he took of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the Power Rangers Super Mega Force that he took a week ago. It was a funny thing to see two sides of the same coin coexist rather than attack each other. Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade, better known as "The Destroyer of Worlds" to his enemies, wears black pants and jacket with magenta t-shirt. On his next, he wears a blackbird decade camera which he uses to take pictures of things that interest him. It used to be that he was only able to view the world through the viewfinder of the camera. Times have changed from that moment as Tsukasa has grown both as a person and as a Rider. He realized that this day marks the anniversary of him picking up the Decadriver, his belt he uses to Henshin. Summoning his Decader, the bike in which he travels on, he decides to ride to the photoshop where his story started.

On arrival, he would enter, noting that no one was present. Entering the living room, he notes the painting that would seem to teleport the home into a new world. Walking up to it, he would examine the picture. Currently, it was a picture of an endless road. It would seem as if he hasn't found a world he belongs in. As he touches the painting, a new one would drop down. It was a picture of a lightning bolt, something very familiar. Yet, so different. The picture seemed to be the Power Ranger lightning bolt but it seemed to be very dark. Suddenly, there was a frantic rapping on the door.

"So it begins." Tsukasa said as he walked to answer the door.

_"What do the eyes of Kamen Rider Decade see as he travel through the generations of the Dark Power Rangers?"_


	2. Chapter I

_Chapter 1~_

Tsukasa opened the door, not quite sure what he was expecting. A fan girl? Someone who could've sworn this was a coffee shop? He was not prepared for a teenager, badly bruised with a fade green t-shirt and damaged gi pants falling in his arms.  
>"Please, you have to help me before they come after me again. I need to...I need to rest..."<br>The stranger would then collapse. Curious, Tsukasa helps walking the stranger onto a couch. Tsukasa grins, remembering this is exactly what happened that one time with Kaito Daiki was in the World of Shinkenger and lost his gun. A monster from the World of Shinkenger had beaten him up quite badly with his own henshin device. Tsukasa would go prepare to make some tea, waiting for the stranger to recover. Suddenly, there was another rap at the door.

"Can't I get any peace here?" Sighing, he goes to answer the door, seeing some sort of teenager with a headband, wearing red standing in front of him.  
>"This isn't a coffee shop before you ask. This is a film photograph developing shop."<br>The teenager, looking smug, would push Tsukasa roughly. "Have you been harboring strangers in here? More in particular, a teen wearing green. He should be heavily beaten up." The teenager would smirk at saying that.  
>Tsukasa, annoyed at being pushed, flashes the camera directly into the teens face. "Yes. I just took a picture of him." The picture developed, Tsukasa would forcefully slam the picture into the teen's face.<br>The teenager would stagger back, falling off the stairs. "I hope you had a nice trip too. And no, I have not a clue of which you speak of. I haven't harbored any strangers here. I just traveled here. Remember that."  
>The teenager groaned. "I'll remember this." He would turn to his hang of friends wearing different colors.<p>

"Guys, Tommy isn't here. Let's head back to Zedd." They take off. Tsukasa would close the door, looking at the stranger.  
>"Sou ka…" Tsukasa begins to piece things together, the knowledge of the world finally connecting with him. "This must be the world of the Dark Rangers. Or, more precisely, the world of the Dark Zyurangers. Or in this world, the Dark Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. This means, that teenager I just talked to must be the Red Ranger. Who's now evil apparently. At least in this world."<p>

The teenager, recovered, would stare at Tsukasa with a confused expression. "Who are you?"  
>Without skipping a beat, Tsukasa would answer smoothly, "The Destroyer of Worlds." The teen would get up, fall into a fighting position before wincing.<br>"Relax, Tommy, is it? I use that term loosely. If I wanted to destroy you, you wouldn't be here. It's a running gag. At least from where I'm from. Or where I go I should say. You know people still call me that? Even after I finished all that?" He sighs, shaking his head.

Tommy looked up at him. "How'd you know my name? Do you know what's going on in this moment right now?"  
>"I get the gist of it. And I just know that." Tsukasa would give him the tea he made. "It's specially made. Natsumi's special. It's made with herbs. At least I think its herbs. Knowing her, that could very well be poison. But it'll help you recover."<br>Tommy, hesitant, would take it. Taking a deep breath, he drinks it. He would begin to feel better.

"Thank you."  
>"Thank Natsumi. It's her secret formula. Just wondering, you would be the Green Ranger, yes? Which means, did Zordon give you your powers?"<br>Looking surprised, Tommy nods.  
>"Are your powers fading at all?"<br>"They've began to. How do you know this….?"  
>"Decade. Call me Decade. And I come from another dimension. Entirely actually. The Tommy I know was evil at first but he lost his powers after he turned good. So, what I think is that if the world is really flipped, you might be turned evil to your current good state. And when your power complete fails you, you'll become evil again. And I would say Zordon would be good guy alone?"<br>"You are actually wrong on that one bit. I was Zordon's student. I've always been Zordon's student. My powers are only weak because I've been in battle for too long. That and I've suffered damage multiple times without anytime to recuperate."  
>"I thought as the Green Ranger, you were capable of taking out the entire team easily?"<br>"I was. But then I hesitated. That cost me the war. As if Lord Zedd's army wasn't enough. Fighting the rangers AND his army is a lot of work. I don't think I can handle it myself."

Tsukasa would suddenly grin. "I know what I'm supposed to do here now. I'm going to help you. First, where's Zordon. I would need to speak to him."  
>"Hey, hold it. I barely trust you."<br>"It's either you trust me or you lose the world. Your choice. I'll find Zordon anyway."  
>Tommy would sigh. He would take his morpher would, and Tsukasa could see the heavy damage on it. "I'm not sure the morpher is even capable of teleporting us."<br>Tsukasa would wave his hand at him.  
>"No need. I can open a dimension barrier to him."<br>"Then why did you ask?"  
>"I wanted to see if you would trust me." Tsukasa opens a dimension barrier. "Step through out." Tsukasa would step through it and hesitantly, Tommy would step through it as well.<p>

Both Tommy and Tsukasa would walk into the Command Center, where Goldar would be waiting for them.  
>"Hello Ranger." He said in a raspy voice. Tsukasa would back into a fighting position while Tommy would walk up and fist bumps him.<br>"Goldar. Didn't think I was going to see you again."  
>Tsukasa sighs. "That means Alpha is with Zedd then…Hmm."<br>"Who's your friend?"  
>"I don't know actually. He just helped me. His name is Decade."<br>Zordon would appear on the monitor.

{_Welcome back Tommy. I didn't think you were going to make it back to us. Thank you traveler.}_

Tsukasa would look up to him. "Do you know anything about the Zeo crystals?" Zordon would have an alarmed expression on his face.  
>Tommy would look to Zordon. "Zeo Crystals?"<br>"The Ranger team I'm familiar with lost the Command Center. The good rangers I mean. With you Tommy as a good team. Basically, the Zeo Crystal would be the backup power source. Your power coins. All of them. Were destroyed and the Earth was still under attack so Zordon gave you new powers. However, Billy, the Blue Mastodon Ranger, absorbed too much negative energy and was unable to morph."  
>"Um, Decade? Billy is the Dark Blue Triceratops Ranger."<br>"Yeah. That's what I said. Triceratops."  
>"But you said-"<br>_{Enough Goldar. The Zeo Crystals are still being crystallized. At the minute, they are raw energy, too dangerous to be handled in that state. I didn't want to give false hope. I am unsure of when the crystal will be able to be used. The process is rather slow.}  
><em>"But Zordon. We finally have a chance to win back our planet!"  
>{<em>As I said Tommy, it's too dangerous. It is more of a long shot as this current stage.}<em>

Tsukasa would pace around. "_I'm sure I could easily take out the Rangers. But the world doesn't need a Rider. It needs a team of Rangers." _Tsukasa would suddenly have another idea.  
>"Tommy. What color are you? White or Green?"<br>"Green."  
>"As a wise man once said, 'It's not just the costume and powers that give you strength. It's who and what you are inside that really empowers you.' That being said, I'm not sure you should keep using the Green Power Coin. You might unexpectedly lose power and then die. You have no ranger team to save you." He turns to Zordon. "Do you know of the White Light of Good?"<br>_{How do you know of such things?}  
>"<em>I'm actually quite friendly with your team's counterparts. We've had a several chats trying to figure out who each other were."  
>"Wait. Are you a Ranger?"<br>"Not exactly. But going back to the question, the White Light of Good?"

_{It is an extremely old power source. I'm afraid it may be lost because I was never able to locate the exact location of it.}_

"It's a start, right Zordon? If we were to find it, and you were to refine the Zeo Crystals, we would have a shot in taking back our world! If nothing, we need to at least try."  
>Tsukasa would nod. Goldar, on the other hand, looks confused. "Why do you even care? This isn't your world punk."<br>Tsukasa would shrug, putting his hands into his pocket. He would then pull out a card, in a dark silhouette as if just finding it. "I want to find what the meaning of this is."  
>"You obviously play with it silly human."<br>Tsukasa sighs, putting the card into his pocket.  
>Tommy would turn to Zordon. "How can we find the White Light of Good? What does it look like? Do you have any leads?"<br>Zordon would pause for a second, thinking it over.  
><em>{The White Light of Good is a sacred power source. I had a protégé guard it with his ally called Robo-Knight. He is asleep in an endless slumber until the Rangers need him again. I fear however, when he wakes up, he'll side with the more prominent Evil Rangers. The White Light of Good has no fixed appearance as it takes form of what a true pure heart person needs. I can contact my protégé, Gosei, and see if he can help us.}<em> Zordon disappeared, re-appearing shortly afterwards. _{I have a lead. Decade, I ask you to go to the Gosei's Cave. He will be able to help you more.}_

"What about me Zordon? I can't stand around and do nothing!" Tommy asked, almost disheartened.

_{I do not want to risk you getting more hurt.}_

Tommy would look up, staring at Zordon. "It's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. It's who and what I am inside that really empowers me."  
>Tsukasa, smiling would turn around. "I'll go get this Light power for you."<p>

Tsukasa disappeared, going into a dimension barrier and emerged into Gosei's cave. Almost instantly, everything went wrong. As soon as he entered, he was surrounded by the three of the five Dark Rangers. Red, Blue, and Pink in their morphed ranger forms. He turns to Gosei, questioningly. He then realized that Gosei had turned on him. From the corner came RoboKnight, walking to Tsukasa, aiming his blaster at him.  
>"So, you were harboring Tommy after all. I despise liars. Where is he now?" Jason, the Dark Red Ranger asked.<br>"Where is the White Light of Good?"  
>Kimberly, the Dark Pink Ranger, would hold up a belt buckle morpher with power coin in it. "This?"<br>"Yes. Give it here and I won't take all of you down."  
><em>"Rangers. Destroy it." <em>Gosei commanded and the Dark Rangers complied. Tsukasa watched as it was destroyed. As he tried to run to stop him, Robo Knight blasted him back.  
>"Reaction: Predictable. Permission to execute great leader?" Robo Knight asks of Jason.<br>"I have a request. Don't. He is an interesting specimen, being able to teleport in here without a teleporter. I wish to examine him." Billy, Dark Blue requested.  
>Tsukasa, getting up, smirks.<br>"It's not like anyone tried to end my journey before." He quickly took out his Decadriver and leapt to the side, inserting the card and henshins. ~Kamen Ride: DECADE.~

A swarm of cards surrounded Tsukasa and Robo Knight blasted at him. The cards would absorb the blasts and spin around Tsukasa, before rapidly expanding, hitting his opponents.  
><em>"Who…What are you?"<em> Gosei asked of Decade.  
>"A passing through Kamen Rider." He blasted Gosei, destroying him. "You shouldn't have destroyed the morpher. Remember that." RoboKnight jumped in front of Decade, and starting slashing at him with Pink shot at him with her Power Bow. Both Red and Blue dashed at Decade, sword and lance in hand, stabbing at him. Decade was unable to parry all three of the blades and he was sent back.<p>

"What's that matter? Can't fight back? And stop wearing pink. That's my color!"  
>"The color is Magenta." Decade said, getting up. "And this isn't my fight." He took out a new card, using it. ~Kamen Ride: Kabuto!~ Decade henshined into Kamen Rider, Kabuto and took out a second card. ~Attack Ride, Clock. Up.~ Using Kabuto's quick speeds, he dashed quickly, grabbing the destroyed morpher in hopes of it being repaired. He quickly rushed back to his original spot. ~Clock…Over. Decade.~ The buff ended, Tsukasa reverting into Decade.<p>

"I'll see you lot later."  
>"KNIGHT DYNAMIC." Robo Knight charged his blaster, and began to fire an enormous wave of energy at Decade. With enough time, Decade used his Invisible card and disappeared.<p>

Jason, angrily, would punch the wall. "He got away."  
>"Don't worry Jason. Tommy has a one in six chance of beating us. As a matter of fact, Trini and Zack are fighting him. He is no match in his weakened state." Billy reported, nodding.<br>"Good. Let's go." Kimberly, Jason, and Billy would begin to walk out before Kimberly stopped.  
>"RoboKnight. You failed your mission to protect Gosei and the Earth. A lackey who can't even do the simplest of task doesn't deserve to be around. Plus, you failed in capturing Tommy and you left this Rider person get away."<br>RoboKnight, confused, would turn to her. "Analyzing."  
>"Don't bother. You're worthless!" She took aim, firing a charged shot at RoboKnight, the power of the energy arrow piercing the armor of him. RoboKnight staggered back, falling. Kimberly would shoot another arrow through the head of RoboKnight, causing him to explode. Satisfied, Kimberly joined the others outside of the cave.<br>"That was cold."  
>"Well, we were going to kill them anyway."<br>Jason nodded, and the trio destroyed the cave.

Tsukasa returns to the Command Center, Zordon and Goldar waiting patiently.

_{Did you get the White Light of Good Decade?}_

Tsukasa showed them the remains of the White Tiger Morpher.  
>"Gosei betrayed you. I destroyed him for you. And the rangers destroyed it before I was able to get it. I'm sorry." He would look around. "Where's Tommy?"<br>Goldar would suddenly get angry. "That idiot! Can you believe the nerve of him? Trini and Zack were on a rampage throughout the city. Tommy went to stop him. We lost power to the command center and we've just managed to get it back when you returned."  
>Tsukasa's emotions were unreadable. "He didn't stand a chance. Not in his current state…Can you fix this?" Tsukasa help up the morpher.<br>_{It appears to be too damaged. I am sorry. I cannot. You must go and find Tommy.}_ Tsukasa nods placing the remains of the White Light of Power on the table. He then turned around, exiting quickly through a dimension barrier.

Goldar turned to Zordon. "Wait. I have an idea." He picked up the dimension barrier. "I'll fill you in later. You need to trust me." Zordon nodded and Goldar and Zordon began to hatch a plan.

On his Machine Decader, Tsukasa rode around Angel Grooves. He realized how badly the town looked, noting it looked nothing like what he was told from the other dimensions. There was smoke and chaos everywhere. Angel Grove High was in ruins. The town looked like something out of an apocalyptic setting. In the distance, Tsukasa could hear the sound of combat. Stealthily, Tsukasa demounted and quickly ran to the disturbance. Right there, he saw Tommy, still morphed, surrounded by the Dark Rangers. Zack and Trini had battle wounds on their suit, showing that Tommy put up a hell of a fight.

Tommy's suit was heavily damaged but he was still standing, holding out his dragon dagger. Quickly, he dashed at Jason, slashing at him. Jason staggered back and Tommy quickly spun around, scoring a jumping kick to Zack, making him stumble back. Trini threw her battle daggers at Tommy but he managed to catch them, throwing them right back at her. _He's putting up a good fight. He may not need my help after all, _Tsukasa thought to himself. Tommy ran to Kimberly, ready to slash at her but he quickly became hesitant. Kimberly noticed and took advantage, shooting him back with her power bow. He staggered back and Jason from behind stabbed him from the back. Tommy finally demorphed powering down. His belt buckle had fallen to the ground, Tommy, panting heavily, trying to crawl to it. Kimberly stood on his fingers, Tommy beginning to gasp in pain. Zack was about to destroy the morpher with the power axe before Tsukasa jumped down, pushing Kimberly back to help Tommy.  
>"Are you alright?" Tommy barely nodded, managing to get back on his feet. The rangers regrouped, Jason holding the morpher, standing to face Tsukasa and Tommy.<br>Tsukasa picked up Tommy's forgotten wrist communicator. He examined it, hearing static. He noticed a button and pressed it. Putting it closely to his ears, he appeared to hear something but his eyes widening. "Sou Ka…"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You could've been a valuable ally to us."  
>"I would NEVER work for evil! That's not what…That's not what rangers are supposed to do!"<br>Kimberly would speak up. "You could never muster strength to attack me, now could you?"  
>Tommy was silent while Tsukasa looked up, irritated.<br>"Enough. The man's already bruised. No need to kick him while he's down. The Rangers I knew weren't as heartless." Tsukasa paused, thinking before saying to what came in mind. "I wouldn't even call you Rangers at this point. You all are just people trying to cling to morals but it needs to stop. Maybe this world isn't my own but I will fight to protect the dream of the Mighty Morphin' Group. To fight for Tommy's dream. To fight for Zordon's dream. To fight for a world where good is all you can find! Remember that."  
>"Enough!" Jason yelled, angered. "Are you all talk or are you actually going to fight?"<br>"Actually, I…." Tsukasa would look behind him. "I'm just waiting for the cavalry. This was a distraction. Baka."  
>"Cavalry?" Tommy looked at Tsukasa, confused.<br>"Wait for it."  
>As the Rangers would start to charge at Tsukasa and Tommy, suddenly a multi-colored teleportation cackled with lightning and it charged the Dark Rangers, knocking them back. The teleportation then teleported to the sides of Tsukasa and Tommy, the lightning ending. It was no other than the Zeo Rangers. They were in Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. Yellow looked rather larger than the rest and had wings at the back of him.<br>The Pink Zeo Ranger looked at Tommy, nodding. "Introductions can wait. But all of us are on your side. While the White Light of Good was destroyed, Zordon was able to use the remnants of it to refine the Zeo Crystal and transform it into these power bracers. All of us were rebels, defying the will of Zedd and these wannabes."  
>The Blue Zeo would step in front. "What Kat said! The Real Power Rangers are here. Stand back Posers."<br>The Yellow Zeo would then snarl. "You humans are very pesky, you know that? I am still honored to fight by your side." it said with a raspy voice. Tommy's eyes widened.  
>"Goldar?! Then, you must be Katherine, Adam, and Rocky?"<br>"Long story but they were all me and Zordon could find in short notice. I decided to step in and help." He awkwardly clears his throat and hands Tommy the Zeonizer braces. Tommy nods, putting it on. "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy, enhanced by the Zeo's crystal, began to learn the uses of the Zeonizers as well as the weaponry he had in Ranger mode. Shorter than a second, Tommy putted his wrists forward and crossed them, rotating his hands to form a T. Within seconds, he morphed into Zeo Red.  
>Tsukasa stepped away as the Zeo team posed together, explosions happening behind them. Suddenly, Tsukasa would reach into his pocket, finding the card he found earlier had a picture. He looked at Tommy, smiling. "It looks like I've done what I came here to do."<br>The Dark Rangers would recover, standing face to face with the Zeo Rangers. Each ranger stared at their color counterpart before fighting. Fist met fist and kicks met body. The fight had finally started. Tsukasa henshined, transforming into Decade. He didn't intervene because after all, this was their fight.  
>Jason and Tommy began to run up the buildings, Tommy kicking and jabbing away. Jason was no match for Tommy's new power. The Zeo Rangers, despite being new, had more strength than the Dark Rangers and soon, all of the Dark Rangers were on the floor.<br>"This can't be. We can't lose! Not to them!"  
>Suddenly, the sky turned black. Lord Zedd appeared before all of them and holding his staff.<br>"Enough. Rangers, to my side before I change my mind." Zedd, beginning to spin his staff around, charging an attack as the Dark Rangers quite jumped away. Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit the staff and Lord Zedd fired a bolt of black energy incredibly powerful that Tommy, Tsukasa, and the Zeo rangers were sent flying backwards and the buildings around them collapsed. After the smoke cleared, Decade and the rangers were on the floor, trying to get up as Zedd calmly walked to them, holding his staff once more.  
>"We might not make it…" Zeo Blue said as he tried to get onto his feet. Tommy got up to his feet, suddenly igniting with red energy.<br>"We are going to make this. And we are going to take down the Rangers. I believe in us. I believe in all of us! We won't go down."  
>Lord Zedd finally stood before them, the rangers and Decade finally getting on their feet.<br>"You won't surrender I take it. So be it. I guess I'll just destroy you."  
>Decade raised his hand.<br>"It's not like I had anyone try to destroy me before." Tsukasa took out a card and slammed it into his Decadriver. _~Final Form Ride. Mighty Morphin' White!~_ A white power coin appeared in the air and he snatched it, walking up to Tommy. "This might tickle a bit…"  
>"What are you going to-HEY?" Tsukasa tossed the coin at Tommy and then put his hand onto his back, Tommy beginning to be consumed by white with a blinding explosion.<br>"You killed Tommy!" Tsukasa sighs, turning around, clapping his hands together as Tommy re-appeared, transformed into Mighty Morphin White.  
>"White Ranger Power!" With a yell and a leap, Tommy charged at Zedd, slashing at him with Saba. Zedd tried to deflect with his staff but Tommy suddenly pulled out a Dragon Dagger, his White Ranger suit adapting the Dragon Shield. Using both of his weapons, he stabbed at Zedd, sending him back.<br>"Im…Impossible!"  
>"You better believe it pal!"<br>The Zeo Rangers watched in awe as the Dark Rangers watched in horror. Upon trying to help, the Zeo rangers jumped in front of the Dark Rangers and a standoff ensued, Tsukasa walking to face Jason.  
>"This fight is nearly over." He pulled out another card, inserting it into the Decadriver. <em>~Final Attack Ride, Mighty Morphin, Green White!~ <em>Tommy's suit changed once again, this time into Zeo Red as his powers were split once more. Mighty Morph Green stood to his left and Mighty Morphin stood as his right. The Mighty Morphin suits mirroring Tommy, he jumped in the air, punching Lord Zedd, the White Tigerzord and Dragonzord appearing in the background, charging at Zedd. A massive explosion occurred and Tommy, demorphing, stood by himself in the background holding the Zeonizer. The Dark Rangers suddenly were shocked with black lightning, their power coins breaking and the negative energy was sucked from them. Tsukasa returned to normal.  
>"Well. I'm sure you guys are going to celebrate and what not." He summoned his Machine Decader and mounted it.<br>"You aren't going to-"  
>"Nope. I was just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Tsukasa rode off.<br>Tommy looked to Jason and the others as the Zeo rangers powered down.  
>"Is everyone alright?"<p>

Tsukasa looked at the photo shop with a slight smile on his face.  
>"I wonder what my next journey will lead to…"<br>He entered the photo shop and noticed a new painting that has several paintings of folding zord origami.  
>"When did that-" A dimension barrier appeared and several putties appeared, surrounding Tsukasa.<p>

To be continued…

_Next time on Kamen Rider Decade versus the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds himself surrounded by putties, unsure what they want or who sent them. All he knows is that he has something to do with it. Tsukasa finds himself in the alternate world of the Power Rangers Samurai., discovering that the Ranger Timeline is no longer connected and the several teams of Rangers never existed. In the Dark world of the Rangers, will he be able to fix the timeline or will Tsukasa Kadoya become the destroyer of worlds again?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2~_

Tsukasa stares at the putties that stood before him.  
>"Not wise… "<br>Tsukasa pulls out his Decadriver, placing at it on. The putties just stare back at him. There was tension in the room and suddenly one of the putties pulled out a Power Sword. The rest of the putties take out a Power Dagger, Lance, Bow, and Axe and form the Mighty Morphin' Power Blaster and they aim it at Tsukasa, charging the finisher attack. Tsukasa, confused, quickly henshins. {Kamen Ride…}

Before he could fully transform, the putties fire the attack and Tsukasa is sent flying out of the photo shop as it explodes. Tsukasa, barely managing to make it to his feet, stares at the remains of his one sacred home.  
>"At least I can still travel through dimensions…Just not the nostalgic way." Tsukasa reaches into his pocket and finds the Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride card.<br>"This must be the world of Shinkenger? No. It isn't. I can feel the difference."

A loud galloping alerts Tsukasa as he turns around and sees a teen wearing a red gi riding a horse holding a spin sword come towards him. The teen dismounts, aiming the sword at Tsukasa.

"What happened here?"  
>"My…Coffee shop…exploded."<br>"Exploded?"  
>"Well, I was somewhat attacked. And the attack caused the coffee shop to-"<br>The teenager takes out a Samuraizer, morphing.  
>"Go go Samurai! Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!"<br>The teen morphs into a Dark Red Ranger as the world begins to piece itself together in Tsukasa's head.  
><em>This is the alternate world of the Samurai Rangers. Sou ka. He must be Jayden Shiba and the Rangers are probably evil. I wonder what I'm supposed to accomplish here. <em>  
>"Very…Red."<br>Jayden would point his sword at Tsukasa. "Are you able to pay the taxes for the Shogun?"  
>"Shogun? Taxes? You're more into this Samurai Role play than the Shinkengers!"<br>"The lady will not be pleased. However, I will not leave empty handed. I'll take your head."

Tsukasa jumps back, taking out his Kamen Ride Decade card. "Henshin!" He inserts the card into his Decadriver as the photo shop disappears into a dimension barrier.  
>{Kamen Ride…}<br>Jayden waits for his opponent to transform, wishing for an honorable fight.  
>"The pride of the Samurai, right?"<br>Jayden remains silent as Tsukasa slams the Decadriver together, completing the transformation.  
>{DECADE!}<br>Tsukasa dusts off his hands as he takes out his Ridebooker, switching it to Sword Mode.  
>"I'll fight you."<p>

Tsukasa moved first, his sword clashing with the sword of Jayden. They begin at a standstill, both blades meeting, neither moving.

"An actual challenge…" Jayden breaks away, stepping back, circling around Tsukasa as he dusts his hands.

Without missing a beat, Jayden jumps to Tsukasa, slashing at him with precise slashes, causing Tsukasa to go on the defensive and back away, doing his best to parry. Tsukasa rapidly rolls to the right, and goes to lunge at Jayden, slashing at his torso. As he lunges, Jayden catches him in the chest, both staggering as they get slashed.

Jayden puts on a disk onto his sword, and it lights up with fire. Jayden then jumps, slashing from above hitting Decade directly on his chest, sparks flying from him as he gets knocked back, rolling as he hits the pavement.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Jayden holds his sword horizontally, the blade still on fire.

"Powering up now, are we?" Tsukasa takes out his Blade card, standing up. He inserts it into the Decadriver, transforming once more. {Kamen Ride:…BLADE.} He successfully transforms into Kamen Rider Blade, and he holds up another card, inserting it into the Decadriver. {Attack Ride, Mach!} Going at higher speeds, he slashes Jayden multiple times, causing a mass of sparks to fly out from the suit as Decade finishes, spinning around and slashing Jayden causing him to fly back and hit the floor.

"Not so pleasant from this side now is it?"

Jayden, holding his sword in both hands, struggles to stand up, him taking out a strange black device, transforming into Super Samurai Mode.

"You talk too much." Jayden holds out the Bullzooka, firing it at Tsukasa, him rolling away, evading the blast.

"Changing the game, are we?" He switches the Ridebooker to gun mode and returns into his Decade form. He fires a scatter shot, catching Jayden.

Jayden slashes the shot and then charges at Tsukasa as he takes out a card. As Jayden is about to attack Tsukasa, Decade disappears, and jumps in the air as several cards catch Jayden, throwing him into the air, causing him to drop his sword in the process.

{Attack Ride, Invisible! Final Attack Ride: DECADE!}  
>Decade Dimension Rider Kicks Jayden, knocking him back to the ground as he returns to his base Samurai mode.<p>

"Is that all?" Decade says, landing. "I expected more from a lord samurai."  
>"Jayden!" a new voice cries out.<p>

Tsukasa turns around to the source and he gets hit with a blue energy bow that hits him directly in the head causing him to fall backwards. As he recovers, he finds the rest of the Samurai rangers, picking Jayden up.

"Our lord will not be pleased Jayden." The Blue said.  
>"I can see now why he was easily replaced as the head of the Samurai."<br>"Mike, don't be rude."  
>"He has a point Emily."<p>

Jayden stood up, holding out his Firesmasher. "Give me your discs." His voice sounded cold. Stern. Jayden, evidently, did not like the situation and was heavily angered by it.  
>Each ranger sighed, handing him their own respective discs as Tsukasa noted he's directly in the line of fire.<p>

"I didn't realize it takes five samurais to beat one Rider."  
>Jayden converts his Firesmasher into Cannon Blast Mode as he loads each of the discs.<br>"Silence. Take your beating in silence."

Tsukasa smirks, taking out a card. "Try me."

Jayden holds out the Beetle Disc, placing it on the Firesmasher.  
>"In the name of Lord Laurence…FIVE DISC BEETLE CANNON! FIRE!" Jayden fires the energy attack, the rangers steadying the weapon as Decade takes a card from his Ridebooker and inserts it into the Decadriver.<p>

{Attack Ride: Rekka Daizantou!}

As the energy blast comes, Decade summons an identical weapon from the Sentai Counterpart.

"Jayden! That's the same as your weapon!"

Decade uses the Rekka Daizantou and lights it on fire, slamming back the energy blast right back to the Rangers, causing a massive explosion. As the smoke appears, the rangers are unmorphed, scrambling up.

"Who…What are you?"  
>"Just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that. Expect for you. You definitely need to forget."<p>

Jayden and the others stood up, holding out their Samuraizers. They begin to write several Kanji's, finishing.  
>"Symbol Power: Summon Army!"<p>

The Rangers disappear as several of the Nylock army appears around Tsukasa.

"In this dimension, the rangers are evil as well. Do I really need to beat them too?"

Tsukasa holds the Rekka Daizantou, twirling it around defeating the enemies with ease. It returns into a card and Tsukasa thinks for a moment, ending his transformation. Closing his eyes, he feels a dimension barrier coming over him. As he reopens him, he finds himself wearing detective type clothing, along with a notepad.

_Sou ka. So I need to investigate the surrounds. Maybe talk to the locals to bet a better sense of the situation. This seems to be more of a Half boiled Shotaro thing to do. (Shotaro sneezes in the Agency.) Never the less, I can make being a detective look cool._ Tsukasa flicks his wrist and walks around, looking for a home. He notes a group of Samurai walking to a house, knocking on a door. From the door comes an elder lady.

"Are the taxes ready for the Lord?"  
>"Yes." The older lady holds an envelope of cash as the samurai laughs, taking it.<br>"This amount of taxes would be enough. But the taxes were raised a while ago. You need 2500 more yen."  
>"Please give us more time to get the-"<br>"Are you saying you can't pay the taxes?" The samurai asked, raising his voice.

Tsukasa walks up to the group, staring. The samurai notices and looks to him.

"This doesn't concern you. Go away."  
>"But it does. Stop harassing the elderly."<br>"Harassing? She's the one doing the harassing. She doesn't have her taxes ready."

Tsukasa holds out a small leather sack of coins and tosses it to the samurai.

"She does now."

The samurai shrugs and motions to his group. They walk away, going to the big castle in the state. The elder woman bows to Tsukasa with immense gratitude.

"Thank you young man. I shall return the coins as soon as I get them."  
>"Don't worry about it. I don't need it. You can say….You can say I'm practically a lord of my own right."<p>

At the sound of 'Lord', the woman appears to be visibly shocked, nervous.

"Well, not a lord. Forget it. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

The lady pauses, before nodding, walking to her home as Tsukasa follows. He looks around at the home, closing the door, seeing various paintings and scrolls within the house. As he turns to his right, he finds an older set of samurai armor. He sits down on the floor as the old woman returns, holding a tray with two cups and a pot of tea. She sits, serving them both tea.

"Thank you again young man. You did not need to intervene but I am grateful that you chose to. The world needs more men like you."  
>Smiling, Tsukasa nods. "It was no problem, don't worry. I'm here after all, to help people in the name of justice."<p>

He pauses, taking a sip of tea. He takes out his notepad and takes out a quill. He thinks for a moment before writing into the notepad. He looks up to his host, asking a few questions.

"What exactly is going on here? I'm not from around here."  
>"Where to start…Long ago, there were Samurai warriors who stumbled upon a new device that enabled them to become super warriors…"<br>"I believe they are called Power Rangers over here."  
>"You are right. Power Rangers. Continuing, those powers have been passed by generation to generation. However, it all changed with the Shiba clan. The Shiba's assassinated their predecessors, the Mach clan. Lauren, the new lord, took control of the powers and sent it to her top people. Jayden, her half brother. Mia, Emily, Mike, and Kevin, all of her pawns, were also given an upgrade. Jayden used to be head of the samurai and also the lord of all of Japan before Lauren returned and stripped Jayden of all his power. Lauren stated that Jayden was weak and inferior."<p>

Tsukasa scribbles on his notepad. "I notice you don't seem to like the Shiba's that much."

The elderly drinks her tea, thinking before answering.

"I am old and have seen much in my time of the living. My time, actually, is nearly up. The Shiba's have done nothing but made my miserable life more miserable. They are cruel in their taxes and harsh on their vassals."

"Jayden seemed to be very honorable. I'm surprised. What if the Shiba clan was to be…out of power. Would that change much?"

"I firmly believe that the Garcia clan would rise up and re-unify Japan. Antonio, I have known a great while. I believe he has a heart of gold and will be a worthy leader of us all."

Tsukasa finishes his tea, standing up.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do now."  
>"What is it that you plan on doing young one?"<br>"I shall remove the Shiba's from power." Tsukasa responded, smiling.

The old woman laughs, smiling.

"Many have tried. But your heart is in the right place. I say, don't risk your laugh. You are a great young man. Do you have a family? Take them far away from Japan. If the Shiba are anything, they are extremely resourceful. I doubt anyone could take them down."

Tsukasa laughs, bowing.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I assure you. I'll be fine. After all, it's not like anyone tried to end my journey before." Tsukasa takes a picture of the lady before he turns around, exiting as the old woman looks on, worried. She sighs, sitting down.

Jayden kneels along the other rangers as Lauren walks around them, inspecting them.

"You were beat by another Ranger?" Lauren asks, heavily annoyed.  
>"He wasn't a Power Ranger." Jayden answers, him looking down on the floor.<br>"Excuses." The tone was cold and insincere, causing the others to flinch. Lauren walked back to her throne, sitting.  
>"If he wasn't a ranger, the five of you couldn't beat him? Even with your powers?"<p>

Emily spoke up.

"The stranger warrior summoned his own Firesmasher. He did not even use a spin sword. It was unlike anything we ever saw and encountered. He caught us off guard and we were not prepared for it. Next time we clash, I am sure that we will win." The other nods but Lauren shakes her head.

"I pity all of you fools. If you couldn't beat that man. Especially when you outnumbered him. Especially when you all had the drop on him. I somehow doubt you would be competent enough to defeat this adversary. I foresee myself having to defeat him myself."

They bow their heads, unsure what to say.  
>Lauren shakes her head.<p>

"What am I going to do with you all? Collect more taxes from my people. You are all on tax duty for the rest of the day. At least until this pink warrior shows up. If you can defeat him, you shall be promoted. If you do not however, you will wish that this warrior kills you all. Be gone. Leave."

Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia stand, moving to the door. Jayden pauses, appearing to want to say something. He changes his mind, exiting as the others follow. They take their Samuraizers, their respective katanas, and exit.

"When I find that warrior, I am going to end him."

Tsukasa goes around the city in hopes of finding an empty area. Finding an isolated area near the cliffs of the state, he goes there. Once he feels certain that no one will notice a difference, he opens a dimension barrier summoning a newly repaired Hikari Studio. Nodding, he goes inside, finding a stranger cloaked from head to toe, holding a card. Tsukasa goes into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?"  
>"I'm just a passing through…Kamen Ranger."<br>"That's my line!"

Tsukasa then pauses.  
>"Kamen…Ranger? What are you? A Kamen Rider or Power Ranger. You just can't go around mixing both!"<p>

The stranger goes silent.  
>"What do you want?"<br>The stranger stands up, holding out a wildcard, tossing it at Tsukasa as he catches it.

"That is the question. To be. Or not to be. Today I'm your friend. Tomorrow, I'll be your fiend. The difference is all, but a letter. Mystery, Enigma, Wild Card."

Tsukasa scratches his head, confused. "Enigma…Wild Card?"

The stranger looks up, glowing in a black and purple aura.

"Enigma. Kamen Rider. ENIGMA!"

He tosses his cloak up, revealing his appearance. He wears a helmet with a purple and black color scheme. For his torso, he wears a purple robe with black and purple tights. His belt consists of the colors purple and gray, wearing a draped purple cape. His lower tights are black; his boots are purple and white. Enigma is heavily armored and has a heavy sword strapped to his back.

Tsukasa looks at him. "I never…heard of you."

From Enigma, a demon avatar appears, causing Enigma to light up with purple fire. His form changes into a more vicious form.

"Change of hand. Wild Card. Power Ranger, Wild Card. No…Power Raider. Wild Card. I am both, a Kamen Raider, and a Power Raider. I am the Wild Enigma."

The form of Wild Card consists of heavy black and white. His helmet has a purple arc on top of it while he has a demonic armor on his chest, a samurai belt on his bottom. The rest of him is black with a hint of white here and there.

"Wow…"  
>"Decade. The Devil. The Destroyer of Worlds."<br>"Actually…"  
>"I am both a Ranger and a Rider, who became a twisted Raider."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Nothing you can give me."<p>

Wildcard opens a portal and he steps through it, disappearing. Tsukasa sighs, sitting down.

"New Riders are always too cocky. Double, OOOs, Fourze, all of them. They were always cocky in the beginning."

Shaking his head, he ponders how exactly he could take down the rangers.

_It feels like I have a job of attacking Rangers now, even if they are evil. _He sighs. _How will I take down the rangers? I can always ask for Kaito's help. But I'm not that desperate. I think. Hmm. No, Kaito would probably run off and steal something. I don't want to risk that. I could always ask Double. That wouldn't work either. I can think of something later._

Tsukasa decides to sleep, resting.  
>~<p>

Upon awaking, Tsukasa finds a poster on the door. He finds it to be a challenge authorized by the Shiba clan. Smiling, he nods.

"At least I know how to get to the rangers now. But how did they know where I was?" As he exits the house, he finds several similar posters were posted all over the area.

"So they didn't. Apparently."

Tsukasa reaches into his pocket, holding out his Decade card. He then summons his Decadriver around his waist as he taps the card.

"Henshin!" He inserts the card into the driver.

{Kamen Ride….}

Tapping the card once more, he inserts it into the driver, shutting it.

{DECADE!}  
>A flurry of cards appears, slamming into Decade, finishing his transformation. He opens a dimension barrier, the Hikari Studio vanishing as the Machine Decader rolls out. He jumps onto it and rides quickly to the location mentioned within the poster. The Shiba's battle stadium. Upon riding, he reflects upon what was said in the poster.<p>

_If I win, the Shiba's will stand down and allow the Garcia clan to take over. Seems to be too convenient for me. It must be a trap. If I lose, I am forced to work with the Shiba clan or honorably commit seppuku. But I won't die. And I won't lose. Yet, the challenge. It must be a trap. But, won't it betray the honor of the Samurai? This is…confusing. I only have one option and that's to see where this goes. _

Tsukasa finally reaches the arena, finding Lauren sitting in a chair, Jayden and the others kneeling before her.

"So. The Pink warrior appears." She snickers.

"The color's magenta. My lord?" He says with a slightly questioning tone. "Where is the lord?"

Lauren's face flushes with anger.

"You face the trial of the Shiba Clan. You will face three waves to uphold my approval of being a warrior. The rules are simple. Fight to survive. The first wave is an endless barrage of our army. If you somehow beat them, you will face the Shiba's Samurai Army."  
>"You mean rangers?"<br>"The third round. You fight me. Don't get your hopes up. You will soon be on your knees begging for mercy."

_So, that was their game. First round seems…endless. But I can make it. However, the second and third rounds may be more challenging. I have a feeling that despite the Shiba's looking like samurai, they won't fight as one._

"Is that all? I was hoping for something…Bigger."

Lauren raises her hand. "This starts. Now."

Without missing a beat, several of the Nylock and Samurai vassals appear around Decade. Lauren and the others move away, not expecting Decade to win. At once, all the army attack Decade at once. The Nylock started throwing waves of massive energy while the Samurais jumped in, slashing at Decade. Within moments, Decade gets overwhelmed, unwilling to strike the human samurais yet being overwhelmed by the Nylock.

_Think Tsukasa. Think…_ Decade takes out his Ridebooker, starting to blast rounds, causing the assaulters to step back, waiting. Decade quickly takes out a card and uses it.

{Attack Ride: Invisible!} Decade disappears, the army confused, looking for him.

"Where did he go?!"  
>"COWARD!"<p>

Decade inserts another card.  
>{Attack Ride, Illusion!}<p>

Still invisible, Decade splits into three. One of the Decades pulled out yet another card.

{Kamen Ride: KABUTO!}  
>{Attack Ride: Clock Up!}<p>

The Kabuto-Decade becomes visible and quickly attacks all of the human Samurai. Rushing, he knocks all of them out, discards their weapons, and knock them to safety. The other Decades start attacking the Nylock. Within moments, Decade regains the advantage. From afar, Lauren watches.

"He…might win. A worthy opponent."  
>"What if he…what if he wins Lord?"<br>"He won't."  
>"But what if he do-"<br>"HE WON'T WIN." Lauren yells, clearly a bit freaked out.

Suddenly, one of the Nylock goes into a super mode, changing forms into a larger version. It knocks the three Decades, sending them flying into a wall.  
>"Oof."<p>

The Decades hit the wall hard, trying to figure out an idea. One of the Decades pulls out a card, summoning the Rekka Daizantou. The Kabuto Decade returns into Decade form and switches the Ridebooker into gun mode. The other Decade disappears.

"NOW!"  
>{Final Attack Rides: DECADE!}<p>

First, the Decade using the Ridebooker and shoots a stream of energy spinning around, destroying the Nylock army before he focuses on the gigantic Nylock's left leg, causing it to stagger back. The Decade holding the Rekka Daizantou switches it into firing mode, loading several Attack Rides into it. He then fires at it, causing the Nylock to fall to the ground. The third Decade reappears in the sky, several cards lining up to reach the downed Nylock. The other Decades jump into the air, identical cards lining up. The three join attacks, triple dimension rider kicking the Nylock. It explodes in a fiery explosion, a single Decade emerging Victorious.

"That was…Wow. Not what I expected at all. I believe Round 2 is now?" He looks to where the Rangers previously were, finding only Lauren looking smugly.

"Where did they-?"  
>"QUINTUPLE SLASH!"<p>

The Rangers strike at Decade with their element charged within their spin swords. Emily and Mia attacked first from the sides, the energies of the Pink and Yellow Rangers colliding together. They hit Decade in the center, knocking him back into the air. Mike jumps next into the air, tossing his spin sword covered with his elemental energy into Decade, sending him back to the ground where Kevin catches him with his blade as he falls, hitting Decade directly on the X on Decade's torso. A massive explosion happens as Decade falls, Jayden leaping from above, stabbing downward at Decade, and hitting him directly in his chest. A massive explosion occurs as Jayden stands up, walking to his allies as Tsukasa takes too much damage and loses his transformation, powering down.

"You fought well."  
>"It's…" Tsukasa groans, struggling to stand, "It's not over."<p>

Lauren walks to them all, clapping. "It looks like Shiba's win. You clearly are unable to-" Lauren is interrupted by a loud noise in the distance.  
>"What is that?"<br>Tsukasa rolls away as suddenly, the Tridoron, a vehicle driven by Shinnosuke Tomari, bursts into the arena, hitting the morphed Rangers at Lauren jumps out of the way. Kamen Rider Drive jumps out, looking alarmed, the belt making a {.} expression.

"I…I didn't mean to…"  
><em>~You hit them Shinnosuke!<em>~ {V_V}  
>"Sorry! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID TO RUSH BELT-SAN!"<br>The belt makes a honking noise. {X_X}

Tsukasa stands up, transforming into Decade.

"I told you it wasn't over." Decade walks over to Drive, shaking his head. "You weren't even here for one second and you already ran over people. Are you sure you want a car instead of a motorcycle?"

Drive looks even more embarrassed as the Rangers recover.

"What…Was that?" Jayden asked.

"Great. Another menace."

Decade looks to Lauren. "Round 2 is still going on. You better be ready." Lauren looks angered, staring as Decade holds out a card.

"Thanks for the back up."

"No problem Decade-Senpai." Shinnosuke said smirking.  
>{^_^}<p>

"Don't….Don't call me that." He holds up a Final Form Ride card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

"What…Are you doing?"  
>{O_O}<p>

The Decadriver begins to beep almost car-like as the Rangers begin to charge at them.  
>{Final Form Ride: DRIVE!}<p>

"This might tickle a little bit!"  
>Decade quickly puts his hands to Drive's back, allowing him to become his final form. Drive transforms into half a motorcycle with the Tridoron changing into an ATV missing one side. Drive merges with that one side and becomes a tricked out vehicle. Decade jumps onto him as Mr. Belt becomes the steering wheel. Decade drives the final form, charging into the Rangers, creating another card lock, aiming at all the Rangers.<p>

{Final Attack Ride: Form Drive!}

The vehicle ejects Decade into the air as Drive returns into half of the motorcycle and is shot out at the Rangers, spinning through them. Decade begins to goes for the Dimension Rider Kick as he bounces from Drive, each hit increasing the speed before Drive turns into a full tire and Decade kicks it, the Drive tire knocking each of the Rangers, causing a massive explosion.

{_}

As Decade lands, Drive returns to normal, still rolling around on the ground.

"That hurts. A LOT."  
>{)_(}<p>

Drive jumps into the Tridoron.

"Thanks for the help again."  
>"Anytime Decade!" They Drive away into a dimension barrier, disappearing as the smoke clears, showing the Rangers demorphed and knocked out.<p>

"Round…3."  
>Lauren looks angry, even a bit nervous as she looks at Tsukasa.<br>"The Round ended when the Rangers beat you."  
>"They bruised me. I beat them. Or are you telling me you've given up?"<p>

Lauren responds by taking out her Samuraizer and writes several Kanji.  
>"Symbol Power! Chains!"<p>

Lauren summons chains, immobilizing Decade as she transforms into the Red Samurai Ranger, holding up two spin swords. Each turn into a Firesmasher and she charges at him, stabbing him with both. Decade gets knocked back, the chains melting, as he falls to the ground. Lauren goes into Super Samurai Mode, firing the Bullzooka at Decade, further damaging him. She spins the disks again, picking up the Firesmashers again and slashing with both at Decade. Decade catches both of the Firesmashers with each hand, it beginning to burn him a lot.

"No one has ever done that. I am impressed. That changes nothing however."  
>"You aren't going to win this." Tsukasa yells, grunting as he pushes back the Firesmashers, jump kicking her in the head. She stumbles backwards, dropping a Firesmasher, it returning into a spin sword. She then takes out a Shogun Buckle putting it on her belt.<p>

"With the Power of the ANCESTORS!"

A shogun appears onto her belt as she transforms again, going into Shogun Mode. Decade, realizing what she's doing, takes the K-Touch Terminal and places it, changing the position of the main part of the Decadriver. He begins to press the screen of the device.

{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: DECADE!}

Decade transform into Complete Form as Lauren transforms into Shogun Mode. Decade circles around the Ranger as she holds the Shogun Spear adjacently.

"It's time to finish this."  
>"Agreed. May the best warrior win."<p>

_So, the Shiba's were honorable. Still sad that they became evil. _

Decade inserts a card into the Decadriver, slamming it as Lauren prepared to attack.

{Kamen Ride: Survive.} "Ryuki SURVIVE!"

Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive appeared next to Decade holding his sword. Decade swapped the Ridebooker into sword mode as both Riders charged, creating a massive energy strike wave at Lauren as she attempted to counter.

"Shogun STRIKE!"

Lauren spun around, firing a massive fire wave hitting the energy wave. Both attacks collided and began to beat each other. Both attacks became nullified after a while of the struggle as the limit of power took a toll on Lauren, weakening. Ryuki Survive disappeared as Decade used another move.

{Kamen Ride: Liner.} "DEN-O, LINER!"

Decade summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. They create the Liner train and charge at Lauren. The train hits her and pins her against the wall as Decade and the Den-O slash at her with the finishing move, Decade with the powered up Ridebooker and Den-O Liner Form with the DenKamen Sword. Defeated, Lauren falls to the ground, exploding. After the smoke clears, Lauren is demorphed, breathing but knocked out.

{DECADE!}

Decade returns to normal as he notices the elderly lady watching alongside Antonio.

"I told you I would remove the Shiba from power."

"I…Wow….What are you?"  
>"A passing through Kamen Rider." Tsukasa puts his hand in his pockets as he walks off.<br>"Remember that." He enters through a dimension barrier, passing through to his next journey.

Tsukasa enters the Hikari Studio, smiling. He then notices a Pirate like symbol on the painting canvas and a card on the floor. He picks it up, noting it was a card from Enigma.

"My journey is coming to an end. I can feel it."

Suddenly, Tsukasa falls to the ground, hit by a sudden dream. Within his dream, he finds a Black and Grey Decade travelling through Dimensions, corrupting several of them. He then finds that it entered the Hikari studio, damaging several of the dimensions depicted in the paintings, resulting in only few of it working. He gets up, recovering.

_The Ranger Timelines. They aren't connected anymore. This, Dark Decade. He has destroyed several of the Ranger Timelines. The one that he has left, they are heavily corrupted. The Ranger Timelines…They aren't connected anymore. If I find this Dark Decade, I might be able to save the Worlds once more._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Decade versus the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds out the true nature of the enemy throughout his journey. Dark Decade. He finds that this mysterious A.R. version of him has travelled through various dimensions, corrupting several of the dimensions. The ones he is satisfied with, he leaves. The others, he's destroyed. Only a few dimensions exist and are constantly being corrupted even more. Will Tsukasa be able to fix all the dimensions? Or in the Worlds of the Dark Rangers, will he become, Tsukasa Kadoya, the destroyer of worlds? ...Again?_

_HENSHIN {Kamen Ride….DECADE!}_


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Kamen Ride:

Tsukasa stares at his A.R self with great distaste.

"You…You call yourself a…Kamen…Rider?"

The Dark Tsukasa smirks.

"I don't call myself a Rider at all. I am the Destroyer of All. I am the Destroyer of Worlds. I am the true Decade. You…you are just a pathetic version of me."

Tsukasa holds up his Decade card, holding it directly in the face of his dark A.R. self.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Decade.}

As Tsukasa henshins into his rider form, his AR self returns his favor. He takes out his card, henshinning as well.

"Henshin…." {Kamen Ride: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark DECADE.}

The two cards collide as they transform, Magenta Decade fully transforming first as Dark Decade henshins into Violent Emotion. Magenta walks around his opponent as he fully henshins. First, there was silence, Dark Decade only staring at Magenta as he began to plan out his strategy. Then with a click of the Decadriver, Magenta Decade rushes Dark Decade, slashing at him with precise shot with the Ridebooker. With each slash, Dark Decade only laughed as he swipes at him with enough power to send Magenta Decade flying backwards. Tsukasa's eyes widened in horror as he realized his counterpart had the power advantage.

"This…this isn't possible. I forgot how strong Violent Emotion was. No matter…I will win. I am the True Decade after all."

"This is the part where you ask, 'What are you?' And I have told you. I am the Destroyer of All. If you are supposed to be the main world Decade, you must be sadly mistaken. You could barely hold a candle next to me. Unfortunately for you, I'm not a passing through Kamen Rider. As said before, I am not a Kamen Rider and I am here to destroy everything."

Dark Decade calmly walked to the fallen Decade, dusting his hands off.

"Clock…Up." Dark Decade held up a card, inserting it into his Dark Decadriver.  
>{Attack Ride: Clock. Up…}<p>

Dark Decade rushed quickly to Decade, upper cutting him into the air. Before Decade could even leave the ground, Dark inserted another card, splitting into two.

{Final Attack Ride: Kabuto.}

The first Dark Decade rushed to Magenta Decade, Roundhouse kicking him into the air, as the second Dark ran up to Magenta.  
>{Final Attack Ride: Destroy.}<br>A flurry of cards appeared around the upward flying Decade as they started hit him rapidly as Dark Decade jumped into the air, the cards aligning themselves as Dark Decade hit the Dimension Kick.

{Clock…Over.}

Decade is thrown into the air and slammed back to the ground so suddenly, the transformation is cancelled and Magenta's Decadriver is disconnected from Tsukasa's belt, bouncing towards the feet of Dark Decade. Tsukasa rolled around in massive pain as Dark Decade picked up the fallen Decadriver. Tsukasa watched in shock and utter disbelief as he tossed it into the air and slashed through it, the device exploding from impact.

"…No…"

Dark Decade returned to normal as he picked Tsukasa from the collar.

"I told you. I…Am the true Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that."

{Two Hours Ago}

_The Ranger Timelines. They've been destroyed, completely?_ Tsukasa thought to himself as Narutaki appeared before him.

"Onore Dikeido…"

"What did I do this time?"

Narutaki smiled a sick smile.

"You? You didn't do anything in this dimension. The Dark Decade on the other hand. He has completely devastated this new dimension. Do you feel it Decade? Your journey, Tsukasa, is ending."

Tsukasa played around with his camera around his neck, changing the film.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've said that. And what happened? I thought you liked the Riders now?"

"Kamen Riders are awesome…You, Decade. You are the bane of the existence. The Destroyer of Worlds, the Devil…"

Tsukasa looked at Narutaki, annoyed.

"I'm not the Destroyer anymore Narutaki. You of all people should know that. My Destroyer days were when I was the Great Leader of the Daishocker. Things have changed since then and I have made sure of it that the Daishocker Empire was destroyed. I'm just passing through. Now, do you have anything useful to tell me or were you here just to spite me?"

Narutaki had an unreadable expression on his face yet Tsukasa could almost describe it as…Sadness? Narutaki turned around, his back to Tsukasa's face.

"Tsukasa. You have an alternate rider version present in this dimension as we speak. A.R. Decade, but as he calls himself, the 'Dark Decade'. You already know this, I could imagine, that Dark Decade has been corrupting countless dimensions of the Rangers?"

Tsukasa nods, waiting for Narutaki to get on with it, going back to fiddling with his camera.

"Dark Decade is the corruption. As you know, there are several worlds. Each world has their own Rider. However Dark Decade has taken it on himself to destroy other Decades too. There are only two Decades remaining."

At this, Tsukasa drops his camera.

"While each Decade may not be a Tsukasa Kadoya, Decade indeed uses the Decadriver. Dark Decade has taken each of the Decadrivers, and absorbed it to reach his ultimate form. He has become Dark Violent Emotion Decade. While you will not be able to bring back the other Decades, you can still live up to the title of Kamen Rider Decade. However, you must defeat Kamen Rider Dark Decade. If you manage this, the corrupted Ranger Worlds will be restored. I will personally see to it."

"So. I just need to destroy Violent Emotion Decade?" Tsukasa smirks. "Easy enough. After all, I am the true Decade. I should already be stronger than this Dark Decade."

Narutaki shakes his head.

"Decade. That is where you are wrong. You misunderstand the strength of what you are going to go up against. Dark Decade…He has committed unspeakable acts within the dimensions he vandalized."

"No. I get the gist of it. I need to defeat my A.R. self and return balance through the dimensions. A simple solution."

Narutaki sighs. "I hope so Decade. I hope so. If you don't…The Worlds really are going to be destroyed. All of them."

Narutaki looks around the Hikari Studio, sighing once more. He then opens a dimension barrier, disappearing.

_Well…That was cryptic. At least he isn't sending Riders after me to kill me. That really got old fast. Now. To Destroy Dark Decade…_

A dimension barrier falls upon Tsukasa, changing his appearance once more. He wears a black trench coat with black pants and boots with a Magenta turtleneck. He also wears a slightly darker magenta Victorian cravat. Taking a deep breath, Tsukasa walks out of the shop, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, he knew that something was terribly wrong with this dimension. The buildings were on fire. The sky was red. The sun was shining brightly yet the environment felt freakishly cold. As Tsukasa looked about, he noticed the ground was heavily cracked and he's alerted to a car exploding to his right.

"What…"

Tsukasa is then alerted to a high pitched scream. A scream of sadness. Of despair. A scream crying for help. Tsukasa ran to the sound of the screaming, jumping into the air as his Machine Decader appeared beneath his feet. He could feel the cold hitting his face as he rode through the streets, helmetless.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Decade.}

Tsukasa instantly transforms into Decade as he finds the source of the screaming. He finds a woman holding an object in a white blanket screaming surrounded by dark putties in a dark alley. Tsukasa quickly jumps off his Machine and attacks the putties. Within seconds, Tsukasa destroys the putties with his Ridebooker. He turns to the woman, not expecting the reaction he got as she began to scream louder, crying.

"Go away! I haven't done anything. Leave me and my child alone! Don't hurt us!"

Tsukasa's eyes look to the blanket and he realizes it was an infant. Suddenly, a wave of cold sweat hits Decade as he barely manages to utter words to her.

"I…I'm not here to…hurt you. I heard screaming..And I thought..I…"

Tsukasa has been in dimensions where they seem to reject him without a thought. Never however has he been in a situation where ordinary civilians feared him as a Kamen Rider the way the woman fears him.

"You…You aren't here to kill us? But I just saw you rip someone limb...to limb…"

"I…What?"

_"Dark Decade…He has committed unspeakable acts within the dimensions he vandalized."_

"Please…just let us go…I'll give you anything. Just…"

Decade stepped to the side, speechless. The woman looked to the eyes of Decade. Confused. But then she muttered "Thank you…" She ran away, carrying her child before a figure blocked her path.

"YOU! Please…NOOOOOO!" she screamed as Decade turned around to find his A.R. self staring at her. Suddenly, without hesitation, the A.R. Tsukasa fires a ball of fire at her through his hands. The A.R. Tsukasa then laughs as he disappears a few feet away.

Decade took a while to process what just happened.

_I…I saved her…Where…Where did she…Those ashes…Those…And her baby…I…_

Tsukasa's transformation cancelled as it lightning flashed, rain starting to fall. Tsukasa barely noticed it.

"She…I saved her…I…I…Killed her? I…"

Tsukasa closed his eyes as realization struck him.

_It…was…Dark Decade…My...A.R. Self. He killed her. Before my eyes. And I wasn't able to…_

Tsukasa reopened his eyes, breathing heavily, drenched.

_Narutaki warned me that Dark Decade was something I never faced before. I didn't believe him. And now two people are dead…And it was because I wasn't fast enough to react. _

Tsukasa gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He turned, to look at the ashes but the rain had destroyed it. Tsukasa looked up, realizing it was raining.

"I'm…Sorry."

Taking a heavy sigh, he mounted his Machine. For the longest time, he looked back at the alleyway. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to leave.

_But I can't. Not until I fight this monster. I…Will win. I have to…_

Tsukasa rode off on his Machine, the engines yelling with anger as it sped through the ground. As he sped by, he noticed, there was nothing left. The sky…was Black. The buildings completely burned down. The sun? Nonexistent. The cold? Freezing. As Tsukasa drove around, he found not a trace of anything nor anyone. There was only darkness. He could feel the world dying, disappearing as he rode. This world wasn't however colliding with another. This world was colliding with darkness. A pit…of endless…Darkness.

A couple moments later, he found where A.R. Tsukasa was hiding. In plain sight. With the area filled with broken, lifeless bodies. And what did the A.R. Tsukasa do as he saw Tsukasa? Laugh…

_"You call yourself a Rider?"_

_"I don't…I am the Destroyer of All."_

_"Henshin…"_

_{Kamen Ride: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark Decade.}_

_Dark Decade swatting Magenta like a fly. Sending him backwards. Dark Decade, smug, splitting into two figures. The first, Kabuto Round House kicking him into the sky. The second, defeating Decade with a Dimension Kick. Tsukasa, falling hard on the ground. Dark Tsukasa smiling, picking up the fallen Decadriver. Destroying it. _

Dark Decade returned to normal as he picked Tsukasa from the collar.

"I told you. I…Am the true Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that."

Dark Tsukasa punched Tsukasa in the stomach, then dropping him as Tsukasa fell, doubled over, and still trying to stand.

"Always have to be the hero?"

Dark Tsukasa smirks as he kicked Tsukasa away, turning around. He then lit his hands up with Dark Fire, aiming at Tsukasa.

"Any last words Tsukasa Kadoya? The so called passing through Kamen Rider Decade? The so called strongest rider? The so called…Kamen Rider?"

Tsukasa struggling to get up holds the Ridebooker, still not destroyed, in sword mode, using it to help him stand.

"You...Aren't going to win this. I'm...Not…Letting you."

Tsukasa spit out blood, the damage from the short battle taking a severe toll on him.

"Then die…"

Dark Tsukasa threw the ball of dark fire at Tsukasa as a figure stood before him, taking the damage, disappearing in distortion.

{Kamen Ride: Ryuga, Kiva, Kabukia}

Three summoned riders approached Dark Tsukasa, attacking him as Daiki Kaito showed up transformed as Kamen Rider Diend appeared by Tsukasa's side.

"Relax. I'm here to help you."

Diend opens a dimension barrier, helping Tsukasa walk towards it as Dark Tsukasa henshins, battling the summoned riders. As Dark Tsukasa finishes them off, Tsukasa and Diend are nowhere to be seen. Dark Tsukasa laughs, disappearing through a trail of cards as the world then ceased to exist.

Kaito helped Tsukasa walk into the Hikari Studio in Natsumi's dimension. As they entered, Tsukasa's Ridebooker disappeared in a distorted barrier.

"Well Tsukasa. You screwed up big time."

Tsukasa pushed off Kaito, as he tried to walk around. At last, Tsukasa's body gave up on him and he fell on the floor, passing out, exhausted.

"It wasn't my fault Natsumi…" Kaito turned around, leaving as Natsumi came out at the back of the shop, finding Tsukasa on the floor, heavily injured.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Natsumi rushes to Tsukasa, bringing him onto the couch where she applies bandages to him. Eijirou rushes into the kitchen, making tea.

"How many cups shall I make?"

Kaito returns, looking at the injured Tsukasa with a troubled expression.

"Four…"

Eijirou smiles, as he prepares it.

"Just like old times…"

After a few hours, Tsukasa wakes up to find everyone staring at him with alarmed expressions.

"How are you Tsukasa-kun?"

"I've been worse…"

Tsukasa goes into a sitting position, groaning in pain.

"You should take more rest. Your injures were severe. What…happened?"

"He was beat by his darker twin."

"His darker…twin? Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa got up, almost falling back.

"Dark Decade. He's been travelling through dimensions, corrupting them. I understand it all now. He's been focusing on the Rangers but I realize he's trying to destroy all of the dimensions. I need to stop him…"

Kaito shakes his head, taking something out from a bag he was holding. It was the remains of the Decadriver.

"How? Using this?"

Natsumi gasps as Tsukasa blinks at the Decadriver.

"Let me borrow your Diendriver."

"No."

Tsukasa sighs, standing firmly on the ground.

"Thanks for the help. Kaito. Natsumi. Eijirou."

Tsukasa begins to walk off to the exit, limping.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop Dark Decade."

"How Tsukasa?"

Kaito opens a dimension barrier, holding out two Katanas.

"Here, take this. There's no sense of trying to talk him out of it Natsumelon. So the least we can do is arming you. Dark Decade's in your dimension Tsukasa. I'll help you for as long as I can."

Tsukasa turns, nodding. He takes the Katanas, staring at them.

"I'll help you too Tsukasa-kun." Kiva-La appears from the chandelier where she was resting, landing on Natsumi.

_"Bite…"_ Kiva-La giggles.

Eijirou looks around, smiling.

"I believe in all of you. But aren't you missing a member?"

Kaito sighs, opening a dimension barrier, pulling Yusuke out of it.

"Hey! Where am-Oh. Everyone!"

Yusuke smiles brightly, among old friends. Kaito opens another dimension barrier, opening it out front. All nodding, Tsukasa, Natsumi, Kiva-La, and Yusuke walk into it confidently, entering Tsukasa's world leaving Eijirou alone.

"They'll be back. I know it." He goes into the kitchen, holding out cookie dough. He then hums to himself as he works, waiting for the others to return.

Tsukasa looks around his home dimension, finding the sky red, and people running screaming. Only some of the buildings were destroyed, others still are standing.

"Everyone. We still have a chance."

They nod as Daiki takes out his Diendriver.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Diend.}

"Here we go, Henshin!"  
><em>"Bite…"<em> Natsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva-La.

"Henshin!" Yusuke henshins into Kamen Rider Kuga.

All four of them run to the city where most of the devastation was. As Tsukasa looks around, he finds several other Riders fighting within the city, helping to defeat Dark Decade. Eventually, the group runs into a group of putties blocking their path, Tsukasa catching a glimpse of Dark Decade sitting on a throne in the distance. The four go back to back, Tsukasa charging first, attacking the putties with his Katanas, fighting off both the putties and his injuries. The others easily take down the putties and they run to face Dark Decade. As soon as they get close, a dimension barrier appears blocking everyone but Tsukasa as he runs away, unaware of the others being stuck. Narutaki appears behind the trio, smiling.

"The end of Decade is upon on us."

"Narutaki. Bring this dimension barrier down. NOW."

Narutaki turns around, smiling. "Like I said, after this fight, there will be no more Kamen Rider Decade. This is the ending chapter of Decade's story."

Diend spins around, firing blasts as Narutaki but he disappears into a dimension barrier. The trio stares at Tsukasa helplessly as he turns around, noting the dimension barrier for the first time.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Tsukasa-kun! We can't get through!"

"Seemed pretty obvious Natsumelon."

She turns around, holding her thumb out at Diend who backs away. Even Kuga moves away from her, not wishing to experience the laughing pressure point. She turns to the dimension barrier, trying to punch it but no matter what they did, it refused to break. Accepting his fate, Tsukasa turned around, Katanas in hand, running to fight Dark Decade.

"I was waiting for you Tsukasa." Dark Decade stands up, transformed, and fires a ball of black fire at him. Tsukasa slices the fireball in half, it exploding to the side of him harmlessly. Dark Decade walks to Tsukasa, laughing as Tsukasa charges, slashing at him. Dark Decade only stood there, laughing as he allowed Tsukasa to attack him with the Katanas, not feeling anything.

"It's amusing to watch you struggle."

Tsukasa suddenly then sheathes his Katanas, closing his eyes. Without hesitating, Tsukasa right hooks Dark Decade with all his strength, a magenta energy covering Tsukasa.

"Rider Punch…"  
>The attack was unexpectedly powerful knocking back Dark Decade a bit as a dimension barrier ripped upon, appearing before Tsukasa.<p>

_{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva!}_

The Decadriver appears in front of Tsukasa as he stares at it with amazement. It appeared to be fully fixed and he took it from it, putting it on his waist. The Ridebooker appeared as well as Dark Decade stood up, walking to Tsukasa again. Tsukasa then henshins into Complete Form Decade instantly, glowing with a gold and magenta aura.

"Only one of us is walking out of here…"

Dark Decade smirks, aiming his Ridebooker at him.

"It sure as hell isn't going to be you…Magenta."

Magenta Decade runs to Dark Decade, deflecting the blasts as Dark fired at him. Within moments, the two were face to face, their blades clashing on one another.

"You're putting up a fight Tsukasa. Not for long."

Without warning Dark Decade disappeared and he appeared above him, Dimension Kicking Magenta, causing him to be knocked into mid air. His power up however allowed him to recover quickly and Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier, the K-Touch summoning Riders in their powered up forms to attack Dark Decade. As Dark Decade watched, each rider jumped into the air, going to perform a rider kick combo on Dark Decade.

Suddenly, Dark Decade unleashed his full power, Kabuto Style Rider kicking the enemies before following up with a series of Ryuki Dragon Fireballs as well as Faiz's Rider Punch. The summoned riders explode; disappearing into a dimension barrier as Magenta suddenly loses all of his strength, reverting into his normal state. Dark Decade jumps into the air, Rider Kicking Magenta once more, sending Magenta flying back like a rag doll.

"I'm taking this very seriously now. And you…Are dead."

{Attack Ride: Clock Up.}  
>Dark Decade enters his clock up mode and splits into two, mirroring what had happened previously as the Kaito and company watched in horror. Dark Decade runs up to Magenta Decade, Kabuto style rider kicking Magenta into the air as the second Dark Decade attacked from above with a Dimension kick, sending Magenta onto the floor, rolling in pain. Tsukasa's transformation cancelled on him and Dark Decade began to walk towards him, holding his Ridebooker in gun mode.<p>

"Welcome to the end. Rider."

As Dark Decade fired at Tsukasa, a dimension barrier opened, separating Dark Decade from Tsukasa. As Tsukasa got up, weakly, he turned around to see Narutaki smiling.

"As I predicted. This is the end of Decade's story."

Tsukasa limped towards Narutaki, holding his Katanas as Narutaki laughs at him. Narutaki then reaches into his pocket, tossing a Kamen Ride card to Tsukasa. Confused, he catches it, looking at it.

"Sou…Ka…" The card began to teach Tsukasa everything that the new form had to offer.

"As I said. This is the end of Decade's story. Defeat Dark Decade, and end this chapter of Decade." Narutaki laughs, opening a dimension barrier, disappearing for good this time. Tsukasa looked to the card, staring at it.

Dark Decade reached the dimension barrier, smirking.

"You can't hide behind that barrier forever. I will destroy it."

"Don't…Bother."

Tsukasa inserts the new card within the Decadriver.

{Kamen Ride:….}

Tsukasa's Ridebooker began to hover into the air as it opened.

_{1 Ichigo. 2 Nigo.V3. Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1. ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J. Kamen Riders: Showa.}_

The cards began to circle around Tsukasa, all the cards going into the Decadriver as a new set of cards went into the air, circling around Tsukasa one more.

_{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, 555, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade…}_

Tsukasa blinked.

"Decade…"

The cards went into the Decadriver as the final wave of cards circled around Tsukasa.

_{Double. OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive…} _

The cards go into the Decadriver as well, Tsukasa beginning to hover in the air.

{Kamen Ride: Decade…TIMELESS.}

Several cards pierced through the dimension barrier separating him and Dark Decade as Tsukasa henshins into Kamen Rider Decade: Timeless. His suit remained the same, only gaining gold trimming and a gold crown on top of the suit with attached to a long cape Magenta cape showing Decade's insignia. Decade Timeless walked to Dark Decade, dusting his hands off.

"Who…What are you…?"

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider…But you already knew that A.R."

Decade Timeless held up a card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

{Kamen Form Ride: Double.}

The Decadriver opened up, two slots opening in the left and right. Decade pulled out a green and black Gaia Memory, inserting it into the open slots.

{Cyclone…Joker. Timeless Decade, Cyclone JOKER.}

Timeless Decade had a Green and Black color scheme with Purple and Gold trimmings on him. His cape was replaced by a white scarf and his Decadriver formed two Double Driver slots. Decade Timeless had just adopted a W-like form in his Decade form, combining both powers. Decade Timeless jumped, attacking Dark Decade as he returned into one figure.

{Attack Ride: Clock Up.}

Dark Decade ran at super fast speeds going to attack Decade Timeless from the back before being interrupted with a Cyclone Wind, sending him back. Timeless Decade put the two memories into a single Maximum Drive slot.

{_Timeless Decade Maximum Drive: Cyclone. JOKER.} _

Timeless Decade hovered in the air, rider kicking Dark Decade, sending him flying backwards as Timeless Decade reverted into his new original form.

"You dirtied the name of Kamen Rider Decade…"

Timeless Decade held up another card, this time a Kamen Ride Card, inserting it into the Decadriver. The Double-like enhancements faded.

{Kamen Ride: Wizard}

Timeless Decade transformed into Wizard in flame mode. Holding a ring, he hovered his hand next to his belt.

{Final Attack Ride: Wizard.}

_{Fabulous Kiiiick Striiike!}_

Wizard Decade front flipped into the air, rider kicking Dark Decade once more, weakening him even further. Dark Decade stumbled back, as he began firing Fireballs, his enemy not even flinching.

{_Timeless Decade!_}

Timeless Decade reverted back to his form, holding his two Katanas up.

"I'm tired of showing off. I think it's just time to finish this."

{Final Attack Ride: _TIMELESS DECADE.}_

Decade Timeless jumped into the air as several cards appeared, lining up between Dark Decade and himself. First, he threw his two Katanas which landed right within Dark Decade's armor. Then he proceeded to dimension through the kicks, each card opening a dimension barrier which he passes through, increasing both the speed and power of the attack. At last, he reaches the last dimension, his kick connecting with the Katanas.

"The end of Decades, isn't it? After all, Decade is Timeless, and his story is yet to be written."

"Damn you!"

Decade Timeless passed through Dark Decade, Dark Decade exploding, and the Dark Decadriver landing in his hands. In this moment, the corrupted dimensions returned to normal and the putties within all dimensions disappeared. He destroys the Dark Driver, finding the A.R. Tsukasa completely destroyed in the attack. He sighs, ending his transformation, Kaito, Yusuke, and Natsumi finally able to reach him.

"Tsukasa-kun! You did it!"

"I know. After all, I am the Destroyer of-"

Natsumi had a flash of light within her helmet as she used her secret pressure pointing technique, causing Tsukasa to laugh painfully. They ended their transformations, Kaito and Yusuke laughing at Tsukasa.

"This isn't…Hahaha, This isn't funny!"

They opened a dimension barrier, returning to the Hikari Studio where Eijirou was waiting patiently with cookies and tea. Tsukasa nodding, everyone celebrated. After all, they won.

"The story of Decade is over. Is it not Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa smirked.

"Tsukasa…Did you name your new Decade form Decade "Timeless"? Because that's a really lame name."

"Hey! It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"And now you can access all Rider powers?"

"It seems like it Kaito."

"You better keep that belt safe. Or I might want to…Steal it."

"…."

Natsumi cleared her throat.

"Now that we're done, maybe we should have a nice vacation."

Tsukasa shook his head, standing up.

"I've been visiting the worlds of the Rangers. And I should really get back to that. Arigato everyone. Without you all, this wouldn't be possible."

Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier, walking through it smiling.

_Next time, on Kamen Rider Decade vs. the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds himself in the world of the Dark RPM Rangers. Confused at first, he quickly understood that the world was one of a Negative world. He attempts to help the citizens of Corinth, only to discover his new powers are inaccessible and his old powers refuse to work. _

_What do the eyes of Decade see as he travels through the many worlds of the…Dark Rangers?_


End file.
